


Say It

by sillyqt



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Life Actor - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Blowjobs, Chris Evans being a tease, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, IRL, Kissing, Making Out, Smut, blowjob, boyfriend chris evans, cursing, giggles, real life actor, sucking dick, thinking about fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyqt/pseuds/sillyqt
Summary: You distract Chris from getting rid of his sexy beard in a very nice way ;)
Relationships: Chris Evans x Female Reader, Chris Evans x reader - Relationship, Reader x Chris Evans
Kudos: 29





	Say It

“Come on angel, you know I have to.” Chris teased, voice muffled from the bathroom door. 

But sadly, it’s true, Chris had filming coming up and his character needed a clean face, which unfortunately meant Chris needed to shave off his beard. 

Walking into the bathroom, look at your very shirtless boyfriend and jump onto the sink counter. Legs hanging off the counter and swinging, sometimes playfully kicking your boyfriend’s butt when he would turn around. 

“One more day?” you whine, wiggling on top of the sink counter. 

“You said that last time.”

“I know,” you said simply before continuing. “But didn’t you have so much fun last time.” you sing while opening your legs so Chris could step between them.

“You know what?”

“What?” you breath out, desire for the man in front of you was increasing rapidly. 

“I think you need to refresh my memory.” Large hands slide up and down your bare thighs, sometimes slipping underneath your sleeping shorts. Soft kisses were trailing down your neck, his beard tickling your neck. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I think you do.” Fingertips gripping underneath your thighs, raising them to wrap around his waist. Once your legs were sercure, his incredibly big hands (can you tell i love his hands?) cup your ass and carry you to you shared bedroom. 

“But only to refresh my memory, right?” He asks before connecting your lips. 

“Of course, baby. Why else would I want to do this?” You tease with a giggle. 

“Mmhm,” His head nodding as his lips kiss all over your exposed neck. Not realizing what you had just said. Light tugs on his shirt you were wearing, signaling for you to take it off so you do. Breathing out moans when wet kisses are placed all over your breasts. Whining when suddenly it all stopped. 

“Wait, What? Did you seriously just ask that?”

You burst out laughing, your head thrown back, your smile was wide while Chris’ lips were shaped in a playful frown. Carrying you to the bedroom while you were still laughing. Dropping you on top of the mattress, your laugh was loud and real. 

“I thought you loved me?” Chris asks with a fake pout.

“No, wait! I do!”

“No, that’s not what you said!” Chris says stubbornly as he gets off the bed and head to the bathroom. 

“Babe!” You whine as you let out a long sigh. Sexually frustrated, laying on the undone bed and your shirt on the floor. 

“Nah,” he says from the bathroom.

“Chris,” you whine rolling over so you’re on your tummy and you have a clear view of Chris in the bathroom. His pajama pants hang low on his hips, the deep dip in his lower back made his bubble butt look huge. 

Waiting for his response but only heard the sink running and his movements around the bathroom in return. The automatic razor is turned on and you know there’s no going back. You’ve postponed this long enough. 

Pushing yourself up off the bed and walking to look at your boyfiend with a playful pout. Huffing loudly when he paid no mind to you. The loud huff made his lips curl into a very small smile until it was masked with no emotion and his full attention on shaving. 

Trimming his beard so the straight razor could get the short hairs left over. The smell of his shaving cream flooding your nose. 

You’re going to miss his beard, but you had to look at the bright side. Chris looks good both ways. Standing up on your feet and walking to the bathroom, Chris’ eyes following you until your standing it front of him. His beard is trimmed, a lot shorter then before, like a stubble. 

“Can I help?” you ask leaning against the bathroom wall. A small pout on your lips and your innocent eyes make it hard for Chris to even consider saying no. 

“Sure, angel.” Nodding as his tries to pass you the straight blade in his hands but opens his more to question you when you dodge his offer. Walking toward him til your chests almost touched, you hands push his chest back, forcing him to take a couple steps back. “Baby, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.”


End file.
